Yugioh Shattered Reality
by Lewis The King
Summary: What would it be like if everything a shade darker, if the world was sinister, how would it be if nothing was as it seemed, the malevolence within Yugi is assisted by his puzzle, how could the world change if one teen was but a touch more corrupt? Based on the Anime, Darker as it goes along, Dueling is still prominent, Au, I have no plans for any pairings.
1. The Rise of Fae

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Shattered Reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

ARC I: The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Chapter 1: The Raising of Fae, Tea Gardner Vs. Joey Wheeler!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Hey Yugi, if I had, hypothetically" Joey struggled to pronounce the word correctly but plundered through it regardless "a level seven monster in my hand and no monsters on my field could I summon it?"

Yugi sighed in exasperation "Unless it says so on the card then no Joey, you can't summon the hypothetical level seven monster, do you want to reshuffle?"

"Eh, I think ya bit out of my range Yug" Joey glanced sideways, his request to duel against Tristan dying on his lips when he saw him picking his nose "could maybe me and Tea play?"

"Sure, I'll help you if you want?"

"Nah, I don't want to demolish her too quick".

"HEY!" Tea protested loudly "it's you who's gonna go down on the first turn!"

"Relax Tea, I was only joking, still, heads or tails?"

"Hmm, Tails".

"Tails it is," Joey flipped the coin and with ease born from experience snatched the coin out of the air, "Heads, I'll be going first then" he pulled five cards, smiled and picked up the sixth, "I summon the Marauding Captain in attack, then I'll activate his power, come on out Axe Raider, then I equip him with Lightning Blade, which makes his attack 2500! I'll finish with a facedown, your move Tea".

"Okay then, I draw, activate double summon, now I summon Element Doom and Kunoichi, then I think I'll power my Element doom up with my Axe of Destruction, witch means it now has 2500, I'll attack you're Marauding Captain with Element Doom! So say goodb-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt ya Tea" Joey looked pretty smug as he turned over his quick play spell card "but I activate Tailor of the Fickle to transfer one equip card to another monster!"

"So your Marauding Captain has two thousand attack it's still sent to the graveyard".

"Your under the misconception that tailor of the Fickle only allows me to transfer my own equip cards, my Marauding Captain destroys your Element Doom, you also take seven hundred points of damage!"

"I'll set a card and end my turn…"

"Heh, I activate from my hand, Banner of Courage, which means during battle my monsters gain an extra two hundred attack, now go Marauding Captain attack her Kunoichi!"

"Stop there" Tea's expression mirrored Joey's former "I activate the trap card negate attack, which means you can't attack for the rest of your turn!"

"Fine, I'll activate hand destruction, we both discard our hand, and draw cards equal to those we discarded" Joey, confidence regained drew his new card, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed, then I'll end my turn".

"Tea's eyes widened marginally as she drew her next card, "I activate the spell card monster reincarnation, then discard my Shining Abyss to add a monster from my Graveyard to my hand, I activate the spell card heavy storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field, now I use my foolish burial to send my Hysteric Angel to the Graveyard, now I have a Dark Fiend and three Light Fairy's in my Grave which I remove from play to summon my Sky Scourge Enrise! Now, Rageki destroys your monsters, so my Fairy attacks you directly!"

"I discard Kuriboh, your attack is useless!"

"Your just stalling, you'll lose soon enough, I end".

"I'll activate card of sanctity, we both draw until we have six cards, so, let's go," Joey smile grew ever bigger as he drew his cards, "This is the end, I play the spell card fusion sage, which let's me add polymerization to my hand, which I now activate and fuse from my hand Dark Blade and Pitch black Dragon to create my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight in attack mode!

Joey pulled a card from his hand snd showed it to Tea "Now I use De-Fusion, now finally I sacrifice my two monsters, come forth Gilford the Legend! And I activate his effect, which means I can equip a spell card from my graveyard to a warrior monster on my side of the field, Lightning blade is equipped to him making his attack thirty four hundred, I attack your Kunoichi, the difference being sixteen hundred, enough to end this, I win!"

Tea sighed in disappointment and showed Joey her hand, Guardian Angel Joan, Monster Reborn, Kelbreck, Adigo, De-Spell and Waboku, not at all a bad hand.

Yugi ever friendly as he was pep talked Tea back to normal, "You know if Joey had gotten that card next turn you woulda won, it's sometimes a matter of skill and sometimes it's all luck, it's not playing your cards but knowing how to play your cards which wins duels, I'm sure you'll win next time!".

Tea took a deep breath and straitened her back, "Thanks Yugi, I know I shouldn't feel bad about losing to a friend but…"

"It's alright Tea, hey Tristan, Tea, Joey, do you want to see a really rare card, my Grampa has a monster which has less than five other copies in the entire world!"

Tristan by this point had stopped picking his nose, "Sure Yugi, that sounds like fun, just give me five minutes to get my bag, I think I left it in art"

Unknown to the four friends a malicious presence was near, after today there lives would never be the same…

A young man raised his mobile phone, "Mokuba, we have some work to do, get the driver to pick me up early…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I deliberately kept the chapter small, I think that I can probably update faster if I don't write thousands of words, I'll try and keep any other non-oneshot fanfic over two thousand words, think of this as a test.

Lewis The King, Thanks for reading.


	2. The Taking of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Shattered Reality.

Note that this battle is about same as the one in my other story, 'What Really Happened' although I have changed it up a bit, it's more serious and a bit longer. **Unfortunatley, it aperas that I have deleated chapter two, it is the battle between Seto and Yugi's Grandpa, it is not intergal to the plot, hopefully I can recreate the original chapter, in the mean time please skip forward **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

ARC I: The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Chapter 2: The Taking of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Seto Vs. Yugi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Thank you for reading, Lewis The King.


	3. The End of Oblivion

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Shattered Reality.

Note that this battle is about same as the one in my other story, 'What Really Happened' although I have changed it up a bit, it's more serious and a bit longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

ARC I: The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Chapter 3: The End Of Oblivion, Seto Vs. Yugi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

*Beep* *Beep* Yugi picked up the phone, "Hello, Game and Toy shop, how may I help you?"

"Yugi, I have your Grandpa" Kaiba's arrogant voice came out of the phone, making Yugi's fist tighten around the device "head outside there is a vehicle coming to get you, come quickly, or else".

The phone went dead, he rushed outside, soon after a limousine came to stop next to the shop, a young boy gestured him in, they sat in near silence until they reached their destination. Yugi rushed inside, either ignorant or uncaring of his friends who had been left behind a while ago.

"KAIBA!" Yugi downright screamed the teen millionare's name out in rage, clapping rang out from behind him.

"I didn't even know that it was possible to shout that loud" The voice made Yugi 's already clenched hands turn bone white "Anyway your Grandpa is in the auditorium, you better rush there, he didn't look too good" the haunting laughter rang out behind him, enraging him far beyond his kind nature would sugest, he pounded the floor, huge sounds followed his footsteps as he ran with any and all of his might, he arrived just in time to skid over past his Grandpa.

He begun to attend to his Grandpa's head injury, a cut following from his left nostril to right eyebrow, it was thankfully a rather light cut, he pulled him up, and picked out from his back-pack all of his mediocre medical supplies, then placed a bandage around his Grandpa's cut, he should be fine if he could get some medical attention, he got out his mobile and called an ambulance, it would be fine, now for _Kaiba… _

His friends came running in, about as out of breath as he was, they stared in shock at the blood covered bandage, he supposed it could have been better tied. Regardless he was full of anger, and he wouldn't stand by and let Kaoba off the hook, he charged down the hall, he was quickly met with a smirking Kaiba, he rose his arm and punched him, Kaiba turned his head to face him again, he smashed Kaiba in the face, and again, and so on, eventually Kaiba caught Yugi's punch and stared at him, still the same cruel smirk on his face, he pushed down Yugi's fist, "Do you want to duel or not, if not then I'm sure I can beat you up regardless?"

"Hmm, I'll crush you!" Yugi was enraged, the relic around his neck accelerating it, "Now, are you all bluster, where can we duel?"

"I've got an arena, let's go, it's just around the corner…" they remained silent up until they were facing each other in the huge arena.

Yuig, breathed deeply, "I'll go first if you don't mind, on second thought, I'm going first whether you like it or not!" Yugi shuffled his deck, the artifact around his neck slowly pulsing an invisible darkness. Suddenly a large wind blew into Kaiba's eyes, forcing him to close them, Yugi's already malicious image was more so, he couldn't put his finger upon it but… Yugi appeared to have became consumed in rage.

He was so caught up with Yugi's sudden anger increase, that he didn't even notice the dark energy flowing into Yugi's deck. "Let's duel! I summon Sage of Stillness In attack! And now, I'll activate my spell card, Tribute Doll, I send a monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard, and I can special summon a level seven monster from my hand, come forth Dark Magician!" Yugi became shrouded in darkness as a portal opened beneath him, a robed man floated into the air, and suddenly the beam shattered, exposing the Warlock, "And, now I shall place two face downs, I end my turn".

Seto Kaiba LP 2000 / Yugi Moto LP 2000

"Yugi, I very nearly lost against your Grandpa, but once I knew his true strength he perished quickly, I shall not underestimate you, and that is why you shall lose, firstly I activate the spell card known as White Dragon Ritual, at the price of my Vorse Raider I can summon the Pladin Of White Dragon" Kaiba sneered at him "Which I now send to the graveyard, to call forth the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, now I summon the monster, Lord of D. I can't attack this turn due to My Paladin's effect, so I end".

Seto Kaibna LP 2000 / Yugi Moto LP 2000

"I activate the spell card, Bond Between Teacher and Student this lets me special summon a Dark Magician Girl to my side of the field, now I sacrifice them both, from the depths of defeat, in the end of all things, through bonds between power, come forth, Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

3200 ATK

2800 DEF

"And, for every magician in my grave so too does your Blue-Eyes White Dragon lose five hundred attack points, go, spectral vengeance!"

Kaiba smirked "Yugi, with my Lord of D. on the field Dragons can't be targeted by monster effects, your efforts are useless!"

"Who said I was targeting your dragon! Now Celestial blast on the Lord of D!"

Seto Kaiba LP 2000 - 3200 = 0 / Yugi Moto LP 2000

Kaiba fell to his knees, "But how, I crushed your Grandpa, how is it you won, my strategy was flawless, my lifepoints unblemished, how!?"

"Kaiba, you hurt my grandpa, I will never forgive you, miND CRUSH!"

Kaiba slowly fell backwards, colliding with the stairs behind him, he didn't move, his foot was caught in the duel pod. Yugi moved over to Kaiba, he rummaged through his pockets until he found the card he was looking for, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Yugi's eyes flared and then returned to normal, his grandpa would want it back. Slowly dark energy fed back into the puzzle hanging around Yuig's neck, Yugi didn't even notice that he had been using cards he was totally unfamiliar with.

Five minutes later...

"Big br... bro, can you hear me, somebody help, quickly, its an emergency!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Thank you for reading, Lewis The King.


	4. Aftermath

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Shattered Reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

ARC I: The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Chapter 4: Aftermath , Tristan vs. Mokuba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A banging noise was heard from the front of his house, he scowled, Grandpa needed time to rest, he wasn't feeling well after Kaiba had beat him, apparently the blast had shocked him, then he had fallen and hit his head on the card playing area, he looked up, thankfully his friends were here to help him take care of Grandpa, he silently raised his hand and mouthed a few words, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" Tristan lost, phew, it was freezing outside.

Tristan got up quietly as he could and went through to the door, there was a kid outside he opened the door and caught the child before he could race into the sitting room, "If you need the Toilet it's the other way".

"Grr, this is Yugi Moto's house Isn't it!?"

"Quiet down," Tristan shushed Mokuba when he tried to talk, "and yeah this is Yugi's house, what's it to you?"

"He destroyed my brother, and I will have my vengeance!"

"I don't know who you are, but if you want to duel Yugi, you'll have to go through me!"

"Heh, I'll dest-"

"Quiet!"

"Fine, We'll use my big brothers newest portable hologram duel discs, you put your deck in and strap it to your arm, we'll play with four thousand life points, I'll go first!"

"What did I say about volume..." Tristan trailed off, Mokuba was fuming.

"Okay tough guy let's duel!"

Mokuba Kaiba LP 4000 / Tristan Taylor LP 4000

"Hmph, I play a Legendary Ocean" Mokuba's duel disc sparked and a small plume of smoke came out, still an oceanic scene took shape around them, "Now, I summon Terrorking Salmon in attack mode!"

"Hey wait a minute" Tristan looked over to the card his opponent just summoned "that oversized fish is level five, you can't summon it just like that!"

"Heh, thanks to my Legendary Ocean field spell" Mokuba smirked as Tristan's eyes widened in realization "all water monsters lose one level, meaning level five monsters can be summoned just as if they were level four! Now I finish with a face down, your move".

Mokuba Kaiba LP 4000 / Tristan Taylor LP 4000

"It's time for your fish to be fried!" Mokuba smashed his hand into his head at the horrible pun "I summon Battteryman AA in attack mode, Now I equip him with the spell card, 'Buster Rancher' which means when he fights a monster with two thousand five hundred or more attack, he gains twenty five hundred attack points!"

"Sorry, but my Terrorking only has twenty four hundred attack points, so your card is useless!"

"Hey, don't you even know what your own card does?" Tristan sighed at the look of ignorance that Mokuba held, "A Legendary Ocean, boosts the Attack power of all your water monsters by two hundred, which means that your Terorking, is about to be terrified, go terrorize him, Electro Magnetic Blast on his Terrorking Salmon! I'll end with a face down, your move!"

2600 – 3500 = - 900

Mokuba Kaiba LP 3100 / Tristan Taylor LP 4000

I draw, come forth Cure Mermaid, attack his Batteryman!" Mokuba smiled, "now I set one card and end!

Mokuba Kaiba LP 3100 / Tristan Taylor LP 3500

"Before you do that I actiate my trap card, Fruits of Kozaky's Studies, which lets me order the first three cards on the top of my deck" Tristan quickly reordered the cards, "now then I believe it's my turn, I draw and activate my spell card, at the price of five hundred life points I special summon my Batteryman AA, which I sacrifice to bring out it's bigger brother!" Unkown to Tristan he had enraged Mokuba with just two words

"Batteryman Charger, to the field and it lets me special summon another Batteryman, specifically D, and for every thunder type monster on the field, my Charger gains three hundred attack, so that makes it twenty four hundred, D and Charger itself, so now my lithium-fueled-beast, end his Mermaid with Discharging Corrosion attack!"

"You destoryed my Mermaid at a cost, I can now activate my trap card, Birthright! My Terrorking is back, it's still your move through"

Tristan licked his lips, it all came down to one decision, "I set one card face down, your move".

Mokuba Kaiba LP 2400 / Tristan Taylor LP 3000

I draw, Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 to the field, now my Terrorking attack his char-"

"Unfortunately, you've triggered MY trap, go Super Junior Confrontation, it means that instead of my Charger your attacking my Batteryman D, and not with your Salmon, instead your Amp-thingy attacks my D, and with the difference between them being two hundred your lifepoints fall again, on top of that my Super Confrontation also ends the battle phase, so my turn again!"

Mokuba Kaiba LP 2200 / Tristan Taylor LP 3000

"I draw, yes! This is the exact card I need to win this duel, I sacrifice My Batterymen to summon The Creator, but that's not all, I activate Recycling Batteries, I add the monsters Batteryman AA and D to my hand, now I send from my hand to the grave AA, to use my Creators effect, I re-summon to the field, Batteryman Charger, which lets me summon forth from my hand the Batteryman D I just added back to it, which means that there are a grand total of three thunder monsters on my side of the field, increasing my Chargers attack to twenty seven hundred, just enough to obliterate your fish, I never liked Salmon anyway, go my creatures cataclysmic meltdown!"

Mokuba Kaiba LP 0 / Tristan Taylor LP 3000

Mokuba fell to the ground, his arm was going blue, his Duel Disc began sparking, it lit Mokuba's arm on fire, Tristan quickly put it out, Mokuba's cards were ruined through, the fact that it had sparked immeadietly after Mokuba had played his cards was definitely by design, it had electrocuted him then caught fire, it wouldn't have been easy to remove, the person caught by this would have probably died, he called an ambulance, the second time that day in fact.

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away...

"Mr. Pegasus Sir," A Butler walked into the room, holding a platter of red wine and alcoholic chocolates, "the reigning duel monster champion has been defeated, by a boy named 'Yugi Moto' what stance should the company take?"

"Hmm, we shall invite him to the tournament which will be announced later today, ask Kaiba Corp for footage of the Duel and if they accept place the video on our archive, is there any other news I should hear about today Croquet?"

"Yes sir," Croquet frantically looked back at the now closing door, "he seems to posses one of the seven millennium items, sir, are you... alright?"

Pegasus's fist tightened around the key in his hand, several windows shattered and Croquet fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I think that Shadi is a bit, well useless, Marik, Ishizu and Bakura will be the same, but Shadi never existed here, and THAT has consequences, Pegasus no longer has the Eye, but instead the key, how this affects the story? Other people, canon characters instead have the other items, who? I'm not going to say wait and see, but I haven't really thought that far forward also, I'm probably going to try and release chapters in 'Arc's' of about two or more chapters, I haven't really spell checked anything, hopefully I can tackle that soon. I actually have a deck list for Tristan,

Monster's

Acrobat Monkey x 1

Barrel Dragon x 1

Battle Footballer x 1

Batteryman AA x 3

Batteryman Charger x 1 / 2

Batteryma

Boot Up Solider Dead Dynamo x 1

Cannon Solider x1

Cyber Archfiend x 1

Cyber-Tech Aligator x 1

Cybernetic Cyclopian x 1

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress x 1

Green Gadget x 1

Hyozanryu x 1

Machine King Prototype x1

Mechanichalchaser x1

Red Gadget x 1

The Creator x1

Yellow Gadget x1

Spells

Back to Square One x 2

Battery Charger x1

Buster Rancher x 1

Limiter Removal x 1

Linear Accelerator Cannon x 1

Megamorph x 1

Nightmare's Steel Cage x 1

Recycling Batteries x 2

Serbeck's Blessing x 1

Short Circuit x 1

Traps

Acid Trap hole x 1

Battle Mania x 1

Chthonian Blast x 1

Compulsary Evacuation Device

Jar of Greed x 1

Fruits of Kozaky's Studies x 1

Magical Arm Shield x1

Super Junior Confrontation x 2

Trap Jammer x 1

I will hopefully re-create chapter two soon, but for now thank you for reading, Lewis The King.


End file.
